Nagaharu Himura
- |birthday = August 1st |age = 17 |gender = Male |height = 182.88 cm (6'1") |weight = 86 kg (190 lb) |eyes = Gray |hair = Black |blood type = AB+ |affiliation = Himself |previous affiliation = None |occupation = None |previous occupation = |team = None |previous team = Gotei 13 |partner = None |previous partner = None |base of operations = Human World |marital status = Single |relatives = Unnamed Mother |education = Numerous Schools throughout Japan |status = Alive |shikai = |bankai =}} Nagaharu Himura (長治 緋村, Himura Nagaharu) is a Substitute- , a spiritual protector of all of Japan, as well as a High School student who has been kicked out of every school he has ever attended after only a year of being enrolled. Nagaharu is a delinquent, a miscreant who spends his days dealing drugs and getting into fights, only ever raising his sword to help when it directly interrupts his life. The exact origins of Nagaharu's spiritual powers is unknown, but he has come to learn everything about them through a Shinigami he met when he was only fourteen. The man explained to him everything, before being killed in a Hollow attack that Nagaharu used his powers to defeat. He buried the shinigami's body, and continuously visits the shinigami's grave whenever something weighs upon him, believing a sense of kinship due to their similar powers. Though Nagaharu is aware of the Soul Society, no contact has ever been made by them, leaving Nagaharu to develop a weird worship of this supposed 'other world' which he perceives as a utopia post-death. Because of this, he lives his life recklessly, believing that in the end, a good life is assured. Only two others know about his spiritual powers - his right and left hand men. and closest friends - the . Appearance His body is tough and hardened from years of fighting, with calloused hands and rough, scarred skin, Nagaharu's tolerance for pain is much higher than most. He is muscular, with broadened shoulders. His face seems to always be contorted into a half-smirk, one that incites rage and anger in those he directs it at, due to the condescending nature of it. His eyes are smokey, almost reflective, in contrast to his coal black hair. Beneath his left eye is a beauty mark. After moving from school to school all of his life, Nagaharu changes his attire in accordance with said school's dress code. Though he inevitably breaks the dress code, he does maintain an air of discipline when it comes to actually wearing what they tell him to where. At his current school, Nagaharu was assigned a button down white shirt , a black jacket, and black slacks with dress shoes. He has kept all but the black jacket, and has adorned his signature black coat with a raised collar. He wears it as a show of dominance he has on those around him, acting similar to how a gang boss would when dealing with other people. Personality Powers and Abilities Zanpakutou